<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'd hold you as the water rushes in by wywrprenti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528390">i'd hold you as the water rushes in</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wywrprenti/pseuds/wywrprenti'>wywrprenti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s04e03 Minimal Loss, F/M, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wywrprenti/pseuds/wywrprenti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily hears him sigh before she feels him place a kiss on her temple and start to speak quietly in her ear.</p>
<p>"For a second there, Emily, I-," his voice breaks and he clears his throat.</p>
<p>"For a second there, I thought I lost you."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'd hold you as the water rushes in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>everytime i watch this episode, all i want is for them to hug at the end. </p>
<p>i was sad until i realized that i could make that happen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Emily made sure Spencer was okay, she stood there for a moment in shock.</p>
<p>She knew the drill. She's been doing this for a while. She knew that sometimes you can't save everyone. That sometimes you have close calls.</p>
<p>That didn't make going through them any easier.</p>
<p>"Emily."</p>
<p>She felt a hand on her shoulder and even though she heard his voice first, she still jerked in surprise. </p>
<p>Hotch looked concerned. "Are you okay?"</p>
<p>"Yeah." She nodded, "I think so."</p>
<p>"Good," he said sharply.</p>
<p>His hand was still on her shoulder and after a minute of looking at her, he pulled her into a hug.</p>
<p>His arm around her shoulder was firm but mindful of her injuries.</p>
<p>She didn't realize how tense she was untill his arms were around her.</p>
<p>She exhaled slowly and wrapped her arms around his back.</p>
<p>Emily hears him sigh before she feels him place a kiss on her temple and start to speak quietly in her ear.</p>
<p>"For a second there, Emily, I-," his voice breaks and he clears his throat.</p>
<p>"For a second there, I thought I lost you."</p>
<p>Tears spring to her eyes, "You didn't. I'm okay. I'm right here."</p>
<p>He doesn't seem to hear her; he just keeps talking almost like he can't believe what he's saying. </p>
<p>"I could barely listen to him beating you. Dave had to tell me you were sending us a message. I- I couldn't focus on anything other than you being in pain."</p>
<p>Emily, stunned, doesn't respond.</p>
<p>He pulls back to look at her. His hands come up to cradle her face. </p>
<p>"I couldn't go in there. I sent Dave and Morgan instead. I knew if something had happened to you-," he stops abruptly. </p>
<p>He drops his hands. He takes a step back but looks her straight in the eye and says, "I wouldn't have been able to focus on the job."</p>
<p>"Hotch," she says softly while placing her hand back on his arm.</p>
<p>"I'm okay." she repeats smiling a little.</p>
<p>Upon seeeing her smile, he responds with a small smile of his own and she drops her hand.</p>
<p>"Is there anything you need?"</p>
<p>"No, I'm okay," she pauses before smirking at him, "If I had only known all it took for Aaron Hotchner to open up was to get kidnapped by a cult leader I would have done it sooner."</p>
<p>He smiles but shakes his head and places his hands on her biceps. </p>
<p>"I'm glad you didn't." </p>
<p>They stand there for a minute just smiling at each other.</p>
<p>"Emily." is all he says before bending down and pulling her close again.</p>
<p>"I love you." He whispers in her ear so low she almost doesn't hear it.</p>
<p>She reaches up and strokes her fingers through his hair at the base of his neck.</p>
<p>"I love you too, Aaron."</p>
<p>He whimpers and buries his face in her neck. </p>
<p>"I'm so glad you're okay." He says after they've stood there and held each other for a while.</p>
<p>She laughs, "Me too."</p>
<p>Emily can't see his face but she feels him smile against her neck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>was he still married in this season i don't remember so if he was just ignore that please, okay? okay. </p>
<p>she's bi and he's pan and no i do not take criticism on this matter.</p>
<p>title from taylor swift's song "dancing with our hands tied"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>